Blueberry (Aira)
Entry for the Fruit Based Contest by AiraTheWindWing55! No stealing or editing! Appearance Blueberry is a RainWing-NightWing-IceWing hybrid with navy blue scales. He has pale green eyes and small brown 'specks' scattered around his body. The result of three tribe bloodlines mixed together made the spikes that went down his tail turn into what was not really spikes anymore. They are grouped triangle-shapes in a circular pattern, much like the top of a blueberry. His mix of bloodlines also allows him to have purplish blood with purple smoke-poison-acid-gas. Personality Blueberry can be sweet but also bitter. In the summertime, when he is the happiest, Blueberry's scales take on a ripe glow and is sweet, laughing, and playful. However, in the winter, when his mother died from the cold, Blueberry’s scales dull and he is angry and bitter to all who are with him. History Blueberry was a happy dragonet, for a while. He had two younger sisters (Cranberry and Huckleberry) who he loved to tease and an older brother who liked to hang out with him. Blueberry also had a loving mother and a father, who supported the family and gave them his all. However, winter came, and Blueberry's mother died from the cold. During that period of time, his father also was filled with grief and didn't pay as much attention at his workplace. An accident happened, and Blueberry's father became crippled. Now with a family to support all on their own, Blueberry and Bilberry found work and had their father sell trinkets made by Cranberry and Huckleberry in their spare time. Blueberry is making do right now, but longs for a bigger life with the dragon he loves. Relationships 'Bilberry AKA Bil (older brother)-' Bilberry and Blueberry get along fairly well. Sometimes Bilberry treats Blueberry like a baby, which makes him angry, but the two do go flying and hunting together often which makes them close at times. 'Cranberry and Huckleberry (sisters who are twins)-' Cranberry and Huckleberry are best friends with each other and can be very annoying to Blueberry, completing each other’s sentences, talking in the same chirpy voices, both always giggling. They like to pester Blueberry about his studies, but do care for him and always beg him to chase them around like he is an ‘evil monster’. They look up to him and love him as their big brother. Quotes * “Winter was what took my mother from me, from dad and Bil, the girls. Don’t speak to me of winter. I hate it.” * "Touch Cranberry again, and I'll mash your snout in! Do you hear me?!" * "Trinkets for sale....trinkets for sale......BY THE MOONS SOMEBODY BUY SOMETHING ALREADY!" * "Winter is horrible. It brought nothing but suffering to my family." * "I miss her. I miss Mom." Trivia * The makes of his siblings, Cranberry, Bilberry, and Huckleberry make sense because the fruits they are named after are all part of the Heath family, of which the blueberry is also in. (Science!) * Blueberry is named after the fruit he is based on Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)